


3

by space_stoner



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_stoner/pseuds/space_stoner





	3

its not the first time weve done this, but as i sit, i can barely contain the visible shiver that starts its way in the middle of my back and works outwards. i wrap my arms around his waist, but opt to slide my hands down to his ass and pull him closer to me by that. i rest my hands there absentmindedly while he continues to tease me. hes leaned into my neck, just sitting and breathing on it. usually, this wouldnt do much, especially before wed done any actual necking, but today it was driving me crazy. he knew what he was doing, and he knew it was driving me insane. but still he antagonized.  
whats wrong?   
he asks pointedly, and i reply, as if by routine, through gritted teeth:  
nothing at all.  
and of course, theres nothing particularly wrong. but being teased only furthered the frustrating feeling spreading through my body.   
i wanted his mouth on my neck. i wanted it badly. i didnt want to say it, but i needed it.  
he planted another kiss on the side of my neck, and i hissed out a small amount of breath. he smiled, and with little extra flourish, bit down on the tender spot where hed previously kissed. my breath hitched, and i let out a slight gasp. he didnt bite hard, and quickly moved to the spot next to it. i shut my eyes, trying to stifle at least some of the sounds i was making. i didnt want to be loud, lest i attract unwanted attendees of our little session, but if i attempted to bottle it all in, it wouldnt really be nearly as fun. he made his way to the centre of my neck, then around it, keeping with the gentle bites. i soon realized he wasnt just going to give me what i wanted, and made an impatient sound.  
hm?  
he made a slight noise in question, looking up to me innocently.  
yeah, he was doing that on purpose too.  
damn those pretty eyes. distracting as hell.   
i was almost able to forget my frustrations, but still, i attempted to give him a half-hearted pleading look. he kissed the most recent bite mark, then without warning, bit the centre of my neck. hard.  
my eyes shot open, and i gasped, as the grip only tightened. sure, it hurt, but i relished in this unnaturally. he was biting down on my wind pipe. i couldnt breathe. but it was the best feeling id ever had in my entire life. what little air could slip through came in a shallow gasp. my hips twitched upward, and my back straightened. i closed my eyes, and thanked the deity that i had him on my lap to keep my down or idve fallen over. he held that position for only a matter of seconds, but to me it felt like hours. some incredibly pleasurable hours at that. he let go, and i inhaled a deep breath, the sudden intake of oxegyn providing a rush and only enhancing the pulsing in my body as my back and legs began to relax again. he leaned back, made eye contact with me, and leaned forward again.  
oh no.  
but then, i felt yet another new feeling that sent shivers up my back as my legs twitched again.  
he was licking the centre of my neck  
running his tongue up the very clear bite mark hed left there seconds ago.  
a moan built itself up in the back of my throat, and some of the noise escaped before i could stop it. at this, he stopped, and chuckled. i was thankful for the pause in the assault on my senses.   
the overstimulation had worn me down, i was breathing hard, and flushed. i rested my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes, somewhat shaky from the mixed feelings running through my body.


End file.
